


Stay

by GypseyRay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Death, Family, Friendship, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypseyRay/pseuds/GypseyRay
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, he was supposed to live forever.(Set after Infinity War)





	Stay

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, he was supposed to live forever. It wasn’t supposed to happen. They were going to grow old, build a life, have a family. He wasn’t supposed to go like this. Everything was just getting back to normal, he was home and safe and their family was back together. He wasn’t supposed to leave her again and if he did, he was supposed to come back. He was the symbol of hope, a hero, he was supposed to be immortal, but he wasn’t. He was not immortal, and he left her. Left her with nothing but broken dreams and a broken shield.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. He wasn’t supposed to leave them. He should have been the first to know but he will never know. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She wasn’t supposed to be alone, they were supposed to do this together. He was supposed to meet him but now he never will. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

She would never leave him. She wasn’t supposed to be alone, but it was too late for what should have been. She would never leave him. She would love him, protect him, and she would tell him. Tell him of the man behind the broken shield, the man who was never supposed to leave them.

He would never leave them. He had caused this path, it was his fault. He would never leave them, just as he never left him. He would protect them, as he was protected. It was not supposed to happen, but it did happen, a hero was lost, a family left. They were not his, but he would never leave them still.


End file.
